


Dad

by OptimisticBeth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth
Summary: One-shot drabble of Ben Solo as a dad.





	Dad

Ben woke to a soft, warbling cry that set his teeth on edge. He dragged himself out of bed, almost wishing his jerky movements would jostle Rey awake so she’d get up to take care of the baby.

But Rey slept the sleep of motherly exhaustion, her breathing marred by a slight snore, and Ben lurched to the next room, resentment already stirring inside him at the whole fucking ordeal.

It was familiar, this resentment, and would pass soon. He lifted his son with steady hands and the crying softened as Ben cuddled little Han against his chest. Han didn’t have the muscle strength to do anything more than relax against his father, and Ben felt his annoyance soften.

It returned full force when he stubbed his toe in the  _fucking_ dark.

“Fuck,” he gritted out in a low hiss. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He hopped on one foot, careful not to jostle Han too much, and limped toward the kitchen.

Muscle memory took over as he changed Han’s wet diaper, movements efficient from experience, and tensed under the fresh onslaught of wails. He bounced and cradled his son in the crook of one arm as he prepped a bottle – Rey had been pumping around the clock so Ben could take some of the nighttime shifts – tested the temperature on his wrist, and popped it into Han’s greedy little maw.

Ben sighed out the rest of his tension as Han’s whiny cries became wet suckling. His whole body had been trapped in the vise of his own stiff muscles, and now the pressure had released him.

He waited until Han finished slurping down his bottle and guided the baby over his shoulder, patting him gently on the back to release any air bubbles. Rey had complained more than once that Ben didn’t burp Han enough, so he muttered darkly to himself as he rocked and patted.

After a few minutes, Ben was starting to fall asleep on his feet, so he returned to the nursery and lowered his tiny son back down with careful hands.

He slipped out of the room, shutting the door with all the wariness of a bomb tech, and let out a breath as he trudged his way back to his own bed.

He was  _almost_ asleep when a small hand shook his shoulder and a voice whispered, “Dad?”

Ben tamped down his annoyance and rolled to face the side of the bed where his eldest daughter stood, her long dark hair framing a pale face with ears that stuck out a bit too far. She clutched a teddy bear in one hand.

“Hey, kid. Why are you up?”

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and mom?”

He sighed and gestured, and she scurried to crawl over his legs. Ben held the blankets up so she could slip her legs under them as she settled between himself and Rey. She scooted into him, nestling her head under his chin, the little nose she’d gotten from her mother brushing his shirt, and one small hand flat against his chest, almost pushing against him in an effort to draw comfort from her father’s warmth.

The long strands of her hair tickled his face so badly that it took several swipes to make the torture stop.

A sharp little knee pressed into his stomach, but he was too tired to care. He fell asleep almost immediately, one arm draped protectively over his daughter, the other curled under his own head.

When he next woke, it was because Rey shifted the blankets as she got up to tend to the baby. She met his gaze over their daughter’s head and gave him a warm smile tinged with utter exhaustion.

He smiled wryly back at her.

“I love you,” she mouthed before she left the room.

He fell back to sleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Babies have a quality to their cry that is particularly grating. Cats have adapted the same tone for their hungry meows. It prompts adults to get off their butts and take care of them and is _very_ annoying and stressful.


End file.
